


Phone Call

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet of a phone conversation involving Chris, Ezra, Buck, and Vin. Let's just say Ezra knows how to push Chris's buttons and Buck and Vin don't help much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"Standish."

"Why aren't you at work, Ezra? Who said you have the day off?"

There was a slight pause, then, "I believe you did, Mr. Larabee. If I recall correctly you suspended me for opening my, and I quote, 'Goddamn sonuvabitchin' lazyass back-talkin' Southern mouth.'"

"Damn, pard. No wonder he stormed outta here lookin' like the first ten people that looked at him funny were dead meat. You sure know how to sweet talk'm."

"Oh lovely, I'm on speaker phone. Who else is there besides Mr. Wilmington?"

"Howdy, Ez," Vin grinned at the scowl on Chris' face.

"Mr. Tanner. Anyone else joining our little party?"

"Nope. Jes' us, Ez."

"You two there to make sure Mr. Larabee called me?"

"That and we wanted ta make sure ol' Chris learned how to play nice with the other kids." Buck ignored Chris' dark glare.

"Ezra, I swear if you don't get your butt in here I'm going to send Vin and Buck to drag it in."

"All right. Care to join me for a drink, gentlemen?"

"Sounds good ta me. It'll gimme a chance to sweet talk Inez some more.

"Right nice of ya, Ez."

"Shut up you two," Chris growled. "You have an hour to get here and no, you can't stop at Starbucks on the way. Just get in here."

"If you really insist, Mr. Larabee."

"Of course I insist, dammit!"

"Well, now you didn't say ya insisted so he had a right to ask, pard."

"Yeah, cowboy. You really should be more specific when givin' out instructions."

"Goddamned smart-mouth pains in the ass. And y'all wonder why I'm in a surly mood half the time. It's from dealing with you jokers."

"Really, Mr. Larabee? I thought it was because you weren't getting any."

"EZRA!!!! You Goddamn sonuva..."

Nathan, Josiah, and JD looked up at the sound of Chris' roar and Buck and Vin's laughter. Nathan looked to Josiah who shrugged.

"I think Brother Standish just bought himself another day of suspension."

Fini


End file.
